warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Hope
Prologue Silver cats gathered round the star speckled pool as one dipped in its paw. "These clans are cruel very few of us are here." One mewed "If this keeps up Starclan will be Forgotten!" One mewed in panick "Calm down Rosefall we'll find a way." A tom mewed gently to Rosefall "How is that Ratfang the medicine cats don't follow starclan!" Another hissed "You'll see a new hope will come to this forest." Chapter 1~Cocopelt Iceshade knew she was different. She belonged to MoonClan, but her clanmates were battle- hungry and evil. She was the only one with hope, except for her dead mother. She only had one companion, but forbiddenly. Lionflash was her true love. He was from StormClan. But nothing had ever stopped her from seeing him. That was why she was expecting his kits. "Iceshade! Time for the gathering!" Hollowstar's yowl made her senses jump. It was time to tell Lionflash the news. She followed her Clanmates towards four trees. It wasn't easy for her to glance on the tree trunk used to get across the river, since her belly was swollen and tight. She almost tripped, but she gained her balance again. Once she got to the clearing, she spotted Lionflash. She beckoned him with her tail, and he ran towards her. "Lionflash, I have some news," she began. Lionflash stared at her. "What's wrong?" He meowed. "Im... I'm expecting kits," she said. His eyes widened. "Iceshade! That's wonderful!" He meowed. "No it isn't," she replied. "We're from different clans!" "We'll make it through. I promise." He meowed. Iceshade felt a bit better. She could do anything with Lionflash at her side. The gathering began, and arguments and hissed settled over the clearing. That was how the clans had lived. She pressed her muzzle against Lionflash's flank. She felt a deep love for her mate and kits. But there really was no way they could be together. She felt a kick in her belly, and staggered. Lionflash sat firmly by her. "There is always hope," he meowed. "I'm gonna stand by you, no matter what." Chapter 2~ Flameheart "Lets get this over with." Tansypool snarled as Iceshade was Leaning over in pain. "Lie down mouse-brain!" Tansypool hissed and Iceshade lied down and pain went through her sh eknew her kits where coming. She bared her teeth as the first one slid out. "Tom!" hissed Tansypool the second kit slid out. "Tom!" Iceshade let out a sigh and curled around the two kits as they began to suckle at her belly. "Names? Don't enjoy them so soon you never know if they'll make it through the night!" Tansypool hissed, Iceshade glared at her. "The ginger tom will be Flashkit and the tabby dark tom will be Skykit." Tansypool nodded and before she stepped out she stopped. "Iceshade?" "Yes?" "Why do these kits look like...Lionflash of...''Stormclan?''" Chapter 3~Cocopelt "What? W-what are you talking about?" Iceshade stammered. "Are you kidding me? Your kits are HALFCLAN?!" Tansypool screeched. "No, wait, Tansypool!" Iceshade screamed. But it was too late. Tansypool was already in Hollowstar's den. Iceshade froze. Hollowstar came out of his den looking furious. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. All the cats gathered. "This traitor," he hissed, flicking his tail toward iceshade, "Has had kits with a cat from another clan!" He yowled. Iceshade bent her head, holding her kits close beside her. "She will be exiled!" He meowed. The other cats hissed in fury. "Seize her!" One cat flung himself at her. She screeched, and dodged to the side. One tabby jumped at her, but she dodged. Then, one claw raked her muzzle. She ran away. She was no longer welcome in MoonClan. She would ask Lionflash for help. He would always stand by her. Chapter four- Flameheart The kits in Iceshades jaws mewed in terror as she dash through the forrest going to the Stormclan border she let otu a wail. "Lionflash!" the tom dashed to where the voice was coming from, he let out a gasp. "Iceshade are those our kits?!" he gasped Iceshade nodded. "Tansypool found out and told Hollowstar im not allowed back in Moonclan!! Lionflashs fur bristled. "Your kits are newborn why would they do that?" Iceshade looked up. "These clans are cruel thats why!" Iceshade hissed Lionflash looked at his kits. "what are their names?" "Flashkit and Skykit why?" /'I have an Idea one that will bring a new hope to both of us." Chapter 5~Cocopelt!!!! "We'll start our own clan. It will be HopeClan." Iceshade mewed. Lionflash nodded. "Let me carry the kits. You look tired" He meowed. Iceshade nodded tiredly, and gave him the mewling bundles. A look of fierce love took place in his eyes. "Let's go," he said. They began leaving the clans that they had been born, raised, and tortured in. After a long walk, they grew tired. It was after moon high. "Our clan will be the best clan ever," Lionflash meowed. "Our kits will grow up in a wonderful environment," he said. "We will let any cat in need into our clan. Loners, remorseful rogues, kittypets, anyone. Our clan will thrive," Iceshade meowed. "Well, we have to find somewhere to have it," Lionflash said. After some fresh kill and water, they kept walking. Then, Iceshade noticed that the sun was beggining to rise. They saw a large clearing with a lake, some trees, a large rock, and far out, a cave. The dawn light glittered on the rock. "This," iceshade mewed, "Is where our kits will be raised. We will call this camp HopeClan." chapter 6~flame "Flashkit slow down!" "skylit stop pouncing on Lionstars tail!" Iceshade..well she had changed her name to Duskmoon now, Duskmoon let out a sigh just two kits such a pawfull! "ok kits leave your mother alone for now." Lionstar said calmly Flashkit sighed and Skykit nodded. "Yes daddy." The two went back to the den. "Do you think Hopeclan will grow Lionstar?" Duskmoon Sighed Lionstar Pressed up against her. "I knwo it will Hopeclan si anew hope for all of us." Lionstar padded off to go hunting. "Flashkit get off of my tail!" Duskmoon sighed "Flashkit be nice to Skykit!" Skykit sighed and got off of him. "Ok mommy." SKykit got off of Flashkit. "How about we play a game?" Duskmoon said calmly. FLashkits head snapped up and Skykit's fur bristled in exictment. "This game is Called Warrior and Mouse. Flashkit you'll be the warrior Skykit you'll be the mouse." The two kits nodded Skykit raced off with Flashkit following not far behind. Duskmoon sighed. Yes this will thrive. Chatpter 7~Cocopelt As Duskmoon walked around camp, she heard something. "Stay off my lands you fleabag!" A black and gray cat hissed. "I'm sorry! I was just hungry!" A pale silver she-cat cried. "I can't hunt!" "Well too bad!" The other cat screeched. The silver cat ran towards the camp. Duskmoon stopped her. "Are you a kittypet?" She asked. "Yes, No- I was...But i left. My two legs bullied me. My name is cupcake." The cat said. "Well, can you hunt?" Duskmoon asked. "No, but I do know about herbs," the cat meowed. "Would you like to join our camp?" Duskmoon asked. "Sure!" Cupcake meowed. "Very well, then. You will be known as Hailcloud, and you will be our medicine cat." Duskmoon said. Lionstar walked over to them. Duskmoon introduced Hailcloud, and they began to cheer. Lionstar sent Hailcloud to the cave he had earned his nine lives in to be approved by StarClan. Hailcloud left. "Good," Duskmoon said. "HopeClan has a new medicine cat." Chapter 8~Flameheart Duskmoon sighed as the first frosts of leaf-bare came a Hopeclan warrior- Dustbird came out fo the den and got his apprentice- Wishpaw the two had joined not long before leaf-fall and that was it Flashkit and Skykit by now were Five moons old. "Hey Dustbird can you check the welcome clearing whiel your out with Wishpaw?" Lionstar called across the clearing, Dustbird nodded and padded out of camp with Wishpaw. Flashkit and Skykit tumbled into the clearing. "Flashkit! Skykit! Get something to eat while tis still fresh leaf-bare is coming!" Duskmoon called from across the clearing. The two kits nodded and dashed over to the fresh''-''kill''-''pile. "your good with kits." Hailclouds voice made Duskmoon jump. "You scared me Hailcloud!" "Sorry!" the two she-cats sat in silence. "It must be scary knowing your kits are going to become apprentices then warriors.." Hailcloud trailed off. Duskmoon gave out a sigh and nodded. "To tell the truth I am scared.. Scared that the other clans will find my kits..and.." Duskmoon trailed off as well Hailcloud got to message and perked up. "As long as we're around your kits won't be taken away from Hopeclan!" she reassured. Duskmoon sighed. "Thanks Hailcloud...but do you think HOpeclan will be going to gathering anytime soon?" Chapter 9~Cocopelt That night, Duskmoon saw Hailcloud drift into her den and fall asleep almost immediately. The warriors were also tucked inside of their dens. Every cat was tired. Duskmoon followed the warriors, curled up into a tight ball, and fell asleep. In her dreams, she saw cats fighting. Two clans. Their cats were furious. Blood spattered the ground, and hisses and cries filled the air. She saw a silver cat healing the wounded warriors. Hailcloud? Duskmoon thought. Then, a big cat leapt at her. "''' Traitor!!!" '''He screeched. A claw raked hher muzzle, and she fled. The words rand in her head. '''Traitor!!!''' Then, she woke up. Her heart was pounding as fast as a jack rabbit. She decided to talk to Hailcloud. Hailcloud walked over to her. "Be careful, Duskmoon. Revenge is wanted," she meowed. Duskmoon shivered, and turned back to her den. She did not know what these words meant, but she had a feeling that she would find out soon enough. Chapter 10~Flameheart "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below for a clan meeting!" The cats below scrambled under hope branch where Lionstar called meetings. "Today we have two new apprentices." Flashkit and Skykit Scrambled forward. "FLashkit you have reached the age of six moons and you are ready to start your apprentice training until you earn your warrior name you will be called Flashpaw..Duskmoon will mentor you." Lionstar turned to Skykit. "Skykit you have reached the age of six moons until you earn your warrior anme you will be called Skypaw..I will mentor you!" "SKypaw!" "Flashpaw!" "Skypaw!" "Flashpaw!" Chapter 11 Cocopelt Duskmoon sat on the soft earth, washing herself. Then, Lionstar ran to her immediately. His fur was bristling, and his eyes shone with fear. He was followed by Dustbird, and a new warrior, Bumbleshade. "What's wrong?" Duskmoon demanded. Lionstar looked nervous. "MoonClan has threatened us," he hissed. "What, when?!" She demanded. "We were out hunting for Leafbare. Then, we saw a patrol. They were heading towards us. Then, they said they wanted to get revenge," Lionstar explained. Duskmoon froze. That was what Hailcloud had warned her about! Her former clan must be furious at her. Lionstar shifted his paws uncomfortably. "What should we do?" He asked his mate. Duskmoon thought for a moment. She was pretty sure that Flashpaw and Skypaw didn't know any battle moves. And the didn't have many warriors. "I think we need to wait a few moons, until we have more warriors and our kits can fight," she decided. Lionstar nodded. "That's what we'll do," he agreed. Chapter 12 Flameheart "wow Flashpaw!" SKypaw gasped as his brother brought in a large rabbit. FLashpaw held his head high. "I know right? I didn't need any help catching it either!" The golden tom meowed proudly "Don't get to proud now Flashpaw." Lionstar said coming over Wishpaw came over she swiftly looked away when she saw flashpaw. "H-Hey i think i hear dustbird calling bye!" Wishpaw Darted off. "Well, That was weird..." Skypaw nodded in agreement. "Well...Hey dad can we learn some battle moves?!" Flashpaw perked up. Lionstar thought for a moment. "I suppose battle training won't hurt come along!" The two toms padded after their father as they left the camp to go train. --- once they got their Skypaw went to one side of the hollow while Flashpaw went to the other side. "now before we begin real battle training show me what you know so far...Begin!" Flashpaw lunged at Skypaw, Skypaw leapt up and Flashpaw darted under him... Chapter 13 COCOAPELT THE HOT COCOA Flashpaw was about to leap back, but he slid and fell on his back. Blood began to stream out, and he yowled in pain. "My back! I feel a crack!" He cried. Skypaw wailed, and rushed to Flashpaw's side. "Are you okay?" He wailed. "No!" "What happened?!" "I slid and hit my back!" Skypaw's eyes were wide with fear. "What should I do?" Lionstar ran over to them. "What happened?" "I h-hit m-my b-b-back!" Flashpaw rasped. Immediately, they carried him to the medicine den. Once he got there, Duskmoon ran in. Once she saw him, fear returned to her gaze. "Will he live?" Chapter 14 FLAMEYPOO